Not Your Average One
by Zazzafrazy
Summary: The obsessed fangirls find the TARDIS and go on the adventures with the Doctor and fall in love with him, right? Not the sarcastic and spoiled teen who would rather play video games and pick on his little sister than go on an adventure.


The wooden telephone booth sat at a lonesome tilt, ignored by the passing cars. Eyes merely wandered over the stationary box without a spark of curiosity or even confusion. Dead leaves whistled by in the bitter autumn air, whisked up into the pale sky. Children laughed as they rocketed by on their metallic bikes, while across the street an elderly man cursed loudly at his neighbor's dog for trampling his garden. Life hollered in every corner, every crevice of the small town Oakmont. And that disregarded blue box saw it all.

A group of three teens strolled along the vacant sidewalk. The trio was heavily bundled up from the tearing wind for their walk. The tallest of the three was a lanky boy, walking behind the two shorter girls with a loathsome look on his face. Then without a moment's hesitation his Nike clad foot darted out and stamped on the heel in front of him.

The blonde yelped as she stumbled forward with her arms flailing. The boy gave a small victorious grin before retracting his foot from his unsuspecting victim.

"Seriously Luke!" The girl continued in stride but threw the boy a venomous look over her shoulder. "These are like, brand new." She acquired several hurried steps of a lead before regaining a normal gait. The brunette by her side hastily caught up with her friend as she examined the damage to her beloved boot.

Luke brushed off the complaint nonchalantly. "Sincere apologies Annie." He said with a cynical tone.

"Annabelle." Came the annoyed response. "It's Annabelle. I'm not six anymore."

"Then stop acting like it."

"Sincere apologies Lukey."

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but before he could provide another spiteful comment, the brunette spoke up.

"You two really don't share a twin bond." She said adjusting the pair of orange earmuffs falling off her head.

"Yep." Then without another word Annabelle stuck a hand into her coat pocket and fished out a slightly crumpled square of paper.

Luke rolled his eyes plainly as Annabelle began to hastily fold the dejected square. "Do you ever go anywhere without origami paper?" Claire asked although she knew the response.

Annabelle didn't bother to look up as she responded. "Nope. Never will. Dragon or turtle Claire?"

Claire hesitated, giving thought onto her options. "Dragon." She nodded. "Wait- no- turtle." She confirmed. "No- I want a dragon."

"No a turtle." Luke mocked the smaller girl while she was mesmerized by Annabelle's darting fingers.

"Sorry about him Claire, he just likes being a jerk." Annabelle provided helpfully pausing in her craft to take her friend's arm and walk fast to escape the clutches of her twin.

Luke shot an aggravated look to the back of his sister's head. "Not my fault I have to walk you to the library." He called to the girls, who were now several meters in front of the lonesome kid. They gave no sign of recognition. Luke assumed his message didn't just get caught in the wind.

They were just rounding the curb of Reeves Lane when Claire bent down to examine something on the sidewalk. In several second Luke caught up to the two, only to see Claire was tying her shoe laces. In their shortened pause, Annabelle gave a wide grin and dropped her finished masterpiece on her friend's hand.

"I still don't get how you memorize all of the things you make." Claire spoke enthralled, while staring at the tiny red dragon lying delicately in her palm. Then she placed the creature in her coat pocket and started to stand up.

"Oh my God." Claire's face turned a pale shade as she stood up, facing the curb.

"What?" Annabelle questioned, confused by Claire's sudden outburst. Then her eyes followed Claire's blur gaze. "Holy crap!" The girl shrieked and pushed by her shocked friend. "How the heck did we almost miss this?"

Annabelle stepped slowly onto the grassy patch. "It's the freaking TARDIS!" she said, eyes wide with disbelief. The girl placed a quivering palm on the police box's wooden surface.

Claire followed in suit, still staring in astonishment. "It's identical." She breathed while reading the sign on the top of the blue box.

Through the girls' amazement, Luke didn't so much as twitch. "That time machine from your show Annie?" He asked skeptically.

"Time and space machine." Annabelle corrected, ignoring her twin's calling her Annie. "From Doctor Who."

While the fan girls were busy examining every detail, Luke stepped up and grabbed hold of the small silver handle. He gave it a solid yank in expectation. The door whined and shuddered in protest.

"Don't hurt her!" Annabelle crowed in distaste in attempt to slap Luke's threatening hand away. Her twin darted his endangered palm back to his side and stepped away. He made a point of walking away from the grassy land inhabited by the police box and leaned against the streetlight. With an inwards sigh he glanced at his watch.

"You guys still wanna go to the library?" He questioned look up at them. Now Claire and Annabelle had taken out their phones.

"One moment please." Claire said softly trying to capture every angle. "Who do you think put it here?"

Annabelle shook her head with a smile. "A true Whovian. I so have to blog this." Then her face lit up with a dazzling smile. "Luke?" She turned to the annoyed kid. "Can you take a picture of us with her?"

"No."

"Please? Just one."

"No."

"It'll only take a moment."

"Fine." Luke grabbed the shiny phone from Annabelle's grasp. He held it up, then spammed the photo button with restless hands at the girls posed. "Done."

Annabelle snatched her cell phone back and began to surf through the pictures. Claire peeked over her shoulder.

"I like that one!"

"Eh, it's okay. I wish I wore my TARDIS scarf today."

"You have one?"

"Yes!" Annabelle gushed. "I got it for my birthday along with two posters and slippers."

Claire's mouth dropped as she listened to Annabelle.

"Now to the library!" Annabelle skipped off the curb, her untamed blonde curls bouncing with every jubilant step. Claire cast one sidelong glance to the police box before running after Annabelle.

"I also bought a fez on e-bay, it should be coming in soon."

"Really? Wow."

Luke sighed as he followed the girls chattering like birds. Only about a mile to the library, which in Luke's opinion was about a mile too long. Soon they rounded the other corner of Reeves Lane and disappeared from sight.

But unbeknown to Claire, her tiny dragon fluttered down from her pocket. It lay nestled in the crack of the sidewalk where weeds sprouted, forgotten.

* * *

A groaning creak sounded as the door swung open in a wide arc. A man stuck his head out glancing around at his surroundings. He was clothed in a smart fitting tweed jacket and bright red bow tie centered below he neck. A scruffy mop of brown hair fell over his face to the side. "Hello?" He called in a distinct British accent. "Is someone here?" No response came to the man. He tasted the air and drank in his surrounding. Leaping on the sidewalk he spun on his heel and gave a childish grin. "Ah Maine! 2014!"

Then a red blur caught his eye. The man stopped over and plucked a small, red item from the ground. Examining the object a large grin broke out on his face. "Origami!" He exclaimed to himself while holding the paper dragon. "Pond!"

A woman with fiery red hair stuck her head out from the box. "Yes Doctor?"

The Doctor ushered her out of the TARDIS and closed the door gently. Then he took the dragon and dropped in Amy Pond's hands. "What's this?"

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh as if it was obvious. "It's an origami dragon and how about visiting Japan after this. I love Japan! Good people, nice food, real bother though, the traffic."

"Doctor, why are we here?" Amy asked abruptly as she smoothed her short black skirt

The Doctor grinned and place his hands on Amy's shoulder. "That's the wonder of it Amelia Pond." Then his hands rested on either side of her face. "I have no idea of why it is we're here." His hands dropped and he began walking. "The TARDIS took us here, and I trust her. Now right or left?"

Amy couldn't contain a grin at the Doctor's childish enthusiasm. "Left."

The Doctor nodded and turned right. "Come along Pond!"

* * *

Luke set a fast pace for himself as he walked down the sidewalk from the library. Annabelle and Claire would be picked up by Mom on her way home from work at 6:00, he'd have three hours with the computer to himself. Maybe he'd have a chance to post a new video to his channel. Eager to be home alone for the first time in weeks, he quickened.

Finally he traveled by the JARVIS, no- wait that was from Iron Man. Finally he traveled by the TARDIS, yes that was correct. Luke didn't focus too much on the box, but something caught his eye. Turning he caught sight of the blue box's door standing patiently ajar. Cautiously the boy stepped forward. He'd just take a peek inside, no harm done. But when he stole a peek inside, a yelp rose from his throat as he stumbled back and landed on his rear on the sidewalk.

Scrambling to his feet and ignoring his stinging palm Luke withdrew his phone, his pulse quickening. He stumbled blindly around the box, his hand feeling each side of the smooth wood. Luke felt a wave of panic rise inside his chest. What the heck was going on here?

But then an idea formulated in his mind as he lifted up his phone wielding hand. The teen didn't question his discovery anymore. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth. He set the camera and spun it to face him. Then hit play. "Hey g-guys." Luke's voice cracked audibly. "I know this is pretty different from my gaming videos. But, I found something you all might wanna see."

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! If so, feel free to leave a review as it will make my day. This quick little one shot is dedicated to my two fellow Whovians, Pond and River you know who you are. :)  
**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor Who**


End file.
